Flurries
by wingedmessanger
Summary: An Easter Fan Fiction between two Guardians and a common foe.
**I do not own DreamWorks or the characters in the story. They are just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. I also do not own the cover art, but if anyone can tell me who made it that would be awesome.**

 **Spring**

Bunnymund was far beyond stressed out.

Now the Australian bunny rabbit had only four days, eight hours, and fifty-seven minutes until all his googies were supposed to go out into the world. And he was miles away from being even remotely ready! He was running around the Warren like a chicken, or rabbit, with its head cut off! Why it was always so hectic around his time of year was beyond him. And to think that the lil' ankle bitters' parents thought that they had it rough just going to the store and picking one of the **premade** Easter baskets on the shelves was hard! He had to paint the squirming googies, make sure none of them were expired, check on his garden, calm the Egg Guardians from the rampaging egglets, watch the count down, and make sure to beat his previous Easter record!

And that's not even the half of it.

The Pooka was pulling out patches of blue grey fur as he watched a bundle of his precious time-consuming beauties fall into the rainbow river. Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for his too short schedule and the fact that the eggs were freaking out in the dye only splashing more paint on themselves and getting some on the other unpainted eggs.

"Oi! Whatcha do that for!? Yah bloody-"Bunny practically sprinted over to the batch of about thirty eggs and helped them all out of the dye river. He grumbled as he pulled a cloth out of the satchel around his waist and tried without success to get the dye off of the eggs.

"Why do ah even bothah! Mah 'air is fallin out, mah Warren is a mess, and ah-"Bunny stopped mid-sentence as he heard some more egglets squeak to his far left. His ears picked up on the sound before his head did, so he turned at the same time his ear picked up the sound. And once he did, he immediately regretted being the Spirit of Hope in a seemingly hopeless situation.

In the corner of the egg village where the swirls were done by the puff flowers and twisted grass, it seemed as if a horror movie was being filmed.

One egglet's foot was tangled in the grass and flailing helplessly while the flowers kept spraying him in vibrant hues of pink, blue, and purple. Aster's ears flattened on his head as green eyes slow blinked at the sight. Other egglets surrounded their sibling in amazement as they either tried to help him, or attempted to get in the same situation at the other stations.

Holding the egglet he was trying to scrub in one hand, he covered his face with his free paw and dragged it down his furry features. Not at all caring if it left him covered in pink dye. Emerald green eyes looked over the mess in an expression that could only be described as doneness as Bunny sat back on his haunches and watched.

Bunny felt and smelled Jack coming before the boy tapped him on the shoulder. The Easter Pooka didn't even turn around to acknowledge the boy before he spoke, "What do ya want, Jackie?"

Jack startled at the sound of Bunny's voice, never did the Easter Bunny call him that nickname unless one of them was in distress or Bunny was just feeling affectionate—which was absolutely rare if it happened at all to the seemingly bipolar rabbit—, but Jack pushed it off with a look of mock curiosity as he floated to the rabbit's line of sight. "I just came to check up on you, Kangaroo." Jack jibbed, but when he was only meet with a grunt from the oversized animal that kept staring at the struggling egglet Jack become worried.

"What? No jibes, Frostbite, 'ya bloody show pony'? Nothing?" Jack stopped floating not far from Bunny's right and crouched down on his staff, getting an aerial view of the egglet's predicament.

Bunny still didn't look up, but his voice did get…wearier? As he addressed the winter sprite again. "Ah said, what do ya want, Frostbite?"

Jack smirked at the familiar nickname and hooped down from his perch to stare at the rabbit couched in the grass with his ear flat on his skull.

"I just came to check on you. You know? As your friendly neighborhood Guardian of Fun."

Bunny looked at him then, his expression a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. "Really?"

"Yeah,' Jack shrugged as if it was the most common thing in the world,' why not?" Then he made a face, "Well, and I may or may not have frozen some of North's elves and yetis at the Pole."

Bunny snorted and Jack watched as his ears perked up to the eggs squeaking again. They both turned around to see the trapped egglet fall to the ground with an indignant sound and stumble away. Bunny shook his head at the same time Jack slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his cackling as the remaining eggs surrounded their tye-dyed friend in a mini parade around the lot.

"Crikey, wha am ah gonna do?" Bunny rose from his place in the grass and sent the egg he was trying to clean on the ground. He had had enough already and just wanted to see the day end and the smiling faces on the ankle bitters who would scavenge the globe in search for the little treasures, but right now, Bunny wanted to take a nap.

Jack cleared his throat, "So…I guess I'll be going then. It looks like you have everything under control here." He pivoted on his bare heel and proceeded to walk around the Pooka to another part of the Warren.

That is until Bunny stretched out his paw and grab his hood. "Ah, no ya don't! Ya bettah slow down, mate, or I'll set the googies aftah ya! Do yah wanna help?"

The embodiment of winter turned around and flashed Bunny his best smile. The Rabbit had to chuckle as he rolled his eyes and smirked. "I take that as a yes? 'Right, if yah help me, there can be no ear bashen or grizzlin' akay? If I hear a single peep from ya, I'ma run ya out of me Warren! Sound like a fair go, Esky?"

Jack squirmed out of Bunny's grip and stood at attention before giving the Pooka a mock salute. "Aye, aye, Kangaroo! Jack Frost at your service!"

Bunny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wha am I doin'? Right, you clean off these googies and fix the flower puffers. I'll go an' paint some more egglets."

"Sure thing!" Jack went off to the flower station and started to fiddle with the plant. Bunny sighed as he went off to find the tye-dyed egg and its merry band. But Bunny had to say one more thing before taking to all fours, "An don't freeze anything here would ya!"

Jack snickered, but never lifted his attention from the tangled plant and his dyed fingers. "NO PROMISES!"

But Bunny was already too far away to hear it.


End file.
